1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless transceivers, and more specifically to multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) wireless transceiver architecture.
2. Related Art
A wireless transceiver receives and transmits signals wirelessly (on a wireless medium), and contains corresponding receive and transmit circuits. Some examples of wireless devices are mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), etc. A wireless transceiver may contain one or more antennas for transmitting and receiving the corresponding signal(s) on the wireless medium. Transceiver architecture generally refers to the arrangement of circuits/components in the receiver and their interconnections for performing the desired transmit and receive operations.
Multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) approaches may be used in wireless transceivers. A MIMO approach uses multiple antennas at both the transmitter and the receiver side for respective transmit and receive operations. Since multiple antennas are used, multiple signals may be transmitted and/or received in parallel, thereby providing several benefits such as increased data throughput, mitigation of multipath effects, etc.